


There were never butterflies, only fire

by princessclarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Canon alternative reality, Character Deaths, Drug Use, Endgame, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I’ll edit tags as we go along, Panic Attacks, Profane language, Romance, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, Violence, friendships, season one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessclarke/pseuds/princessclarke
Summary: When Clarke Griffin and 99 other children are unexpectedly sent to the ground, they must learn how to survive, and they need to learn fast. Although Clarke quickly realizes the reason her and all these others were sent to earth-they were just like her.When members of the Ark start developing superhuman abilities, the council doesn’t intent on keeping them around, that is until, they get a better idea.With only a few months left of oxygen, the clock is ticking fast, so rather then kill off these dangers to society, the council decides its only fitting they’re expendable enough to be sent to the ground, on a mission to see if the human race has a chance of survivalThis is pretty much a season one fanfiction, if I was to write season one ;) so major details may be taken out or added, but more or less it’s season one, but with the delinquents being superhumans, and a lot more drama
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Raven Reyes/John Murphy
Comments: 23
Kudos: 47





	1. Left hands free

Clarke brought the mug up to her lips, slowly taking a sip of her tea as she sketched out yet another scene from Earth, using a reference of a tree she had seen a picture of in an old book she had found. She was just started to shade in the trunk of the large oak tree when her mother Abigail Griffin walked in.

Clarkes head instantly shot up when she heard her door swing open, she carefully places her mug back on her bedside table, then directs her gaze back to her mother.

“Hi” Clarke says, closing her sketchbook to show her attention was fully directed to her mom.

When Abby doesn’t answer right away, Clarke notices there a dark look on the woman’s face, and instantly feels a wave of panic overcome her.

“Mom what’s wrong?” She asks nervously.

Abby gives her daughter a sad smile, and walks towards Clarke, who was sitting on her bed, a blanket draped over her legs, sketchbook sitting in her lap. 

“May I sit?” Abby asks, gesturing towards Clarkes bed. Clarke nods her head, and smiles up at her mother.

“Of course”

Abby takes a seat beside Clarke, her eyes falling to the book in her daughters lap as she does so. “What were you drawing?” Abby asks. Clarke showed off her artwork often, so she didn’t mind opening the book up to the page she was on moments ago.

“It’s an oak tree, I saw a picture of it in an old book, it’s beautiful isn’t it?” Clarke asks, turning her head from the page to her mother, who was smiling warmly at her.

“Is is indeed” her mother answered, although Clarke could tell she was speaking honestly, she still heard that wavering tone in her mothers voice.

“Mom, is something wrong?” Clarke asks again, closing her sketchbook up once again, this time she places it on one of her pillows.

Abby shakes her head. “No baby, I just wanted to give you something” 

Clarke cocks her head to the side, Clarkes birthday was months ago, an unexpected twinge of pain stabs at her heart when she remembers how much fun she had had, she remembered the kind look in her best friend Wells Jaha’s eyes when she opened her gift from him, a new pack of watercolour pencils that must’ve cost him a fortune, Wells and herself may be more privileged than most of the other members of the Ark, but she couldn’t believe he would use so many ration points on her birthday gift. “You deserve it” she remembers him saying, a kind smile spread across his face. The other memory of her seventeenth birthday that stuck out was the way her father held her to him tightly, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head as he whispered. “Happy birthday kiddo” that memory instantly made tears stab the backs of her eyes, she shook her head trying to shake the sudden emotions coming on. Memories of her birthday usually filled her with a warm feeling as she was reminded of the time she spent with her family and friends, but now, thinking of her birthdays just made her feel sick

Probably because she knew her birthday would never be the same again, her father was dead, and Wells was her best friend no longer.

Clarke swallowed and turned her attention back to her mother, realizing she had zoned out a bit.

“A gift?” Clarke asks. “What for?”

Abby smiles as she puts her hand into her jacket pocket, Clarke watched curiously as her mother pulled out a small object which Clarke couldn’t make out, for it was wrapped in a piece of cloth.

“Here, your father would’ve wanted you to have this” Abby said, a soft smile still on her face.

Clarkes eyes widened at the mention of her dad, her heart rate instantly skyrocked, excitement and anticipation instantly coursing through her veins.

She was so excited, she put her right hand out, ready for her mother to hand her the mysterious present.

Clarke could see the expression on Abby’s face shift instantly, the smile melted away, the warm look in her eyes was instantly replaced with fear.

Clarke was confused for a moment, but a sinking feeling took over when she realized what she had done.

“Oh my god” Clarke stutters, pulling her hand back so quickly it made her wrist ache. She buried her hand in her sweater pocket, embarrassment and shame making her hot.

“I...mom I’m sorry...I..I didn’t mean..” Clarke panics, looking up to her mom with worry, although Abby’s face no longer had that look of fear to it, the expression was engraved in Clarke’s mind, although she shouldn’t be surprised, she shouldn’t be upset about it, really Clarke couldn’t blame her, but still, seeing that look of fear on her mothers, the only person she had left in this world, on her face made Clarke want to cry.

Although she knew Abby had all rights to be afraid 

Clarke was dangerous...lethal 

Clarke was like poison

No...she was like fire, seems innocent enough 

But get to close...and you’ll burn 

“Clarke, Clarke it’s alright” Abby said softly, clearly seeing the panic across Clarkes now much paler face.

“I’m okay, you’re okay. It’s fine” she insisted, placing a hand on her daughters shoulder. Abby squeezed it lightly, and smiled down at Clarke, who still had a sickening feeling in her stomach.

“I’m sorry” Clarke whispers, her gaze directed to the floor, currently unable to look her mother in the eyes.

“It’s okay Clarke really, it was an accident” Abby insisted.

“Not just for that” Clarke answers, her voice grim.

There was a silence between the two, it was probably only a few seconds, but to Clarke it felt like years.

“Clarke, please look at me” Abby says, her voice quite.

Clarke hesitates, but sighs softly as she looks up at her mom.

“Nothing is your fault, do you understand?” She says sternly, her eyes drilling into Clarkes.

Clarke bites down on her lip and looks away. No, she thinks to herself, I don’t understand because that’s not true.

“Clarke, nothing that happened is your fault. Do you understand?” She repeats, harsher this time.

Clarke sighs, knowing her mother wasn’t going to back down, so rather than arguing, she simply nods her head.

Abby must know that was the closest she was going to get to acceptance, so she quickly drops the topic.

“Good. Now, do you want the gift?” Abby asks, replacing the serious look she wore prior to a smirk. Clarke nods, still eager to see what her mother was holding, even though the mood had shifted quit a bit.

“Yes please” Clarke says. Abby smiles and places the cloth gently beside Clarke, it must be heavy, because it instantly sinks into the blankets. Clarke picks it up gently, and her heart stops because she knows exactly what this is. She looks up at her mom, eyes wide. Abby just nods her head.

Clarke quickly removes the cloth from the object and feels the tears coming back to her eyes, although this time, they were there because she was happy, so so happy. Clarke places the cloth beside her, not taking her eyes off the object, which was none other, then Jake Griffins watch. He wore this watch for as long as Clarke could remember, and as far as she knew, he never took it off. She brushes her fingers lightly over the watch, a smile spreads across her face as she looks at it. 

“Thank you mom” Clarke says softly. She could see her reflection in the watch, her ocean eyes were sparkling with excitement, a look Clarke was sure hasn’t been seen in her eyes in a long, long time. 

“Want me to help you put it on?” Abby asks. Clarke nods her head, carefully handing Abby the watch with her left hand, making sure her right is as far away from Abby as possible. Abby takes a seat beside Clarke again, who’s out stretching her arm beside her. Abby takes the watch from Clarke, and smiles as she clasps it onto her daughters wrist. Abby looks up at Clarke, who was grinning down at the watch. Abby brushes a strand of loose hair off Clarkes face, and tucks it behind her ear. Clarke leans into Abby’s touch and smiles, but then a question pops into mind that shes unable to dismiss. 

“Why are you giving this to me?” Clarke asks. Abby must’ve had Jakes watch the entire time, and Clarke supposed Abby probably did intend on giving it to her at some point, but why choose to do so now?

Abby hesitates a moment, she takes a breath and smiles. “I just...I think he’d be really proud of you” she says. Clarkes heart is instantly filled with pride, her father often told her he was proud of her, but it had been so long since she had heard those words, and although it made her incredibly happy, she also felt a twinge of sadness, for she really didn’t deserve it, she often felt as if she was a burden on her family, and although her mother shot it down whenever Clarke mentioned it, Clarke couldn’t erase the idea from mind that she was a terrible mistake. 

But Clarke didn’t want to fall down that rabbit hole right now, once she stumbled forward it was very hard to crawl herself back out, sometimes, she didn’t want to. 

“Thank you” Clarke manages to say back.

“I love you Clarke, you know that don’t you?” Abby asks, the sudden question throwing Clarke off guard.

“Of...of course I know that mom” Clarke replies. Although she was also aware her mother feared her, she knew Clarke was the most important person she had left, she had always been there for Clarke, although Clarke had many doubts, her parents genuine love for her was not one of them. 

“And you know I would do anything to protect you, all I ever want is for you to be safe” Abby asks frantically. Clarke wasn’t sure where her mothers sudden panic was coming from, but she simply nods her head.

“Yes, I know. Mom is something wrong, is there something you aren’t telling me?” Clarke replies, her eyes scanning her mothers, trying to read what she was feeling, although her mother was usually very expressive with her emotions, it was difficult to tell where the root of the problem was. 

Again Abby hesitates, which makes Clarke nervous. “No baby, I..I just want you to know how much I love you” 

Before Clarke can respond, Abby taps the watch and sighs. “It’s late Clarke, we better be off to bed”

Clarke watches her mother stand, brushing the creases in her pants as she turns to the door. “I love you” Abby says again as she places her hand on Clarkes bedroom doorknob. Clarke blinks but smiles. “I love you too mom” Abby gives her daughter a final smile before she exits the room, she starts closing the door, but quickly adds in a “goodnight” Clarke replies with a goodnight of her own before removing her sweater and tucking herself into bed. Abby watches Clarke turn out the light and curl into bed before she finally closes the door. Now that the conversation was over, Abby couldn’t hold back the tears any longer. She quickly made her way to her own bedroom, already feeling a tear trickle down her cheek. She walked into her bedroom, closed the door behind her, then leaned up against the door, unable to hold back the wave of sadness that washed over her. She crumpled to the floor, tears now streaming down her face. She held her knees close to her chest and sobbed quietly, not wanting to wake her sleeping child. 

As Clarke slept soundly in one room, Abby’s heart was breaking in the other, neither Griffins having a clue what events were going to take place over the next few days, neither knowing just how drastically their lives were going to change, forever.

xxxxxxx

“What’s going on?” Clarke sobs, her whole body shaking in fear. “Let go of me! Let me go!” Clarke screams, desperately trying to shake the hold of the Arks guards, which had her hands pinned behind her back. Clarke’s heart raced, her whole body fuelled with adrenaline. She had a pretty good idea what was happening, it was bound to happen at some point, but she couldn’t stop the fear that was clawing it’s way up her throat as she shouts, crying out for the guards to release her. 

One moment, she had been sitting at the dining table, mindlessly chewing on a piece of toast, looking over the homework she would be handing in that day, the next she was answering the door and a group of guards piled into her house, demanding her to be silent and come with them.

Clarke was trying her best to put up a fight, struggling against the guards hold, trying her best to rip away from them. “Get the hell off me!” She demands, trying and failing yet again to escape from the guards grasp. That’s when the front door opens, and a frantic Abby walks in. “Careful!” She shouts, the look of fear on her daughters face makes her stomach turn. “Mom!” Clarke shouts. “Mom what’s going on?” She asks, even though she knew exactly what was happening. 

When Clarke saw the expression on Abby’s face, she couldn’t hold the tears back, she started sobbing. “They’re floating me aren’t they!?” Clarke gasps, already choking on her sobs. Clarke usually didn’t like crying in front of people, other then her parents and Wells, but this fear she felt was crushing, she didn’t want to die, she didn’t want to float. “They found out what I am, they’re...they’re gonna kill me” Clarke cries, her head shaking in defeat. 

Abby steps towards her child, who was still being held back by the guards. “No, no they’re not Clarke” Abby says quietly. Clarke looks up at Abby, her mind swirls with confusion. “What?” Clarke asks. Abby simply shakes her head, and places a hand on Clarkes face. “You’re not being floated Clarke” Abby says strongly, Clarke now realizing somehow Abby new exactly what was going on. “Mom...” Clarke starts, but Abby interrupts. “Be careful Clarke, be brave. I know you can do this” Abby tells Clarke, who’s mind was still processing what the hell was going on. “Do..do what? Mom what’s going on?” Clarke breathed. “Clarke...you’re going to be okay, I promise” Clarke shook her head. “Mom please! What’s happening? Are they going to lock me up? Are..are they going to-”

“You’re being sent to the ground”

Clarkes whole body freezes, she feels as if someone just dumped a bucket of ice down her back, or the floor was falling underneath her. 

“What?” Clarke gasps, confusion, fear and panic all drowning Clarkes thoughts as she tried to come up with any possible explanation on why this was happening. Abby sees the panic on Clarkes face, but she simply kisses Clarkes forehead softly, when she pulled away Clarke could see the tears in her mothers eyes. “I love you Clarke, so much. May we meet again”

Before Clarke could answer, before she could ask any more questions, before she could process what the hell was going on, she feels a sharp pain stab the side of her neck, she gasps, her vision quickly going blurry, then everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so so much for reading! I hope this first chapter was enjoyable, this is gonna be a wild ride! Also this is the first fic I’ve ever posted, so I’m pretty nervous about it! But also really excited, please let me know what you think of it! Next chapter we got mister Blake coming in ;)
> 
> Also I know this chapters kind of confusing, but I wrote it like that because we aren’t totally sure what’s going on yet :)  
> See you in a few days!  
> Be kind be well!  
> Ig @shipheda <3


	2. Welcome to earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds out the shocking truth that she wasn’t the only member of the Ark with strange abilities. 
> 
> She also meets some new people, one of them in particular already gets on her nerves 
> 
> Also I promise this fic will get much more angsty and dramatic as it goes along, enjoy!

Clarke's eyes felt heavy and her head was spinning. She couldn’t seem to remember where she was or what she had been doing before everything went dark. She groaned as she opened her eyes, her head pounding as if she had hit it against something. It took her eyes a moment to adjust, but once they did, things still didn’t seem to make any sense.

“What the hell?” Clarke mutters under her breath, her eyes taking in as much of her surroundings as she possibly could. She was in some kind of ship, strapped to down to a seat with a red seatbelt that was clipped securely around her body. As she continued looking, she realized she wasn’t the only passenger, the whole dropship was crammed full of kids her age, all of which were either talking casually as if nothing was going on or screaming in panic as they hurdled through space to an unknown destination in a ship Clarke had never seen let alone heard of.

That’s when things suddenly clicked into place, and she was able to remember the brief conversation she had with her mother before they knocked her unconscious.

Earth, the word alone made Clarke's mind race, but knowing she was heading there made her dizzy. As far as she knew, Earth was drowning in radiation, so although her mother claimed they weren’t going to kill her, she seriously had her doubts as she imagined how painful a death caused by being exposed to too much radiation would be. 

“Clarke! You’re awake, thank god” an oh so familiar voice exclaimed, the voice was clearly relieved, although Clarke wasn’t sure why, if she was him and was trapped in some hunk of metal with her, she wouldn’t be so calm. 

Clarke turns her head to the side, she doesn’t need to see his face to get her blood boiling. The fact he was even here in the first place made her skin crawl and her fists clench, and the way he had spoken so casually made her sick.

“Wells” she spat bitterly, not at all trying to conceal her rage. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Clarke wasn’t entirely sure what exactly she was doing here, but she couldn’t stop the question from slipping off her tongue.

“I came here for you” he breathed, dark eyes staring into hers, searching for something he wasn’t going to find.

His words only make Clarke angrier, she clenched her jaw tightly, keeping her face in a scowl as she glared at her ex-best friend.

“Well, I partially came here for you, but I don’t think you’d enjoy the full story much. Long story short Clarke, I couldn’t die knowing that you hated me” he says, Clarke could hear the desperation in his voice, but it only added fuel to the flames that were burning inside of Clarke.

“I trusted you!” She shouted, voice breaking. “You were my best friend and you betrayed me! It’s your fault my father's dead Wells! I do hate you”

Wells is clearly taken back, but he doesn’t back down, he opens his mouth to say something but is quickly cut off by none other then the chancellor of the Ark, otherwise known as Wells’s father.

“Can I please have your attention” Jaha’s voice booms. Clarke hadn’t noticed the screen that was attached to the walls on the ship until now, her eyes instantly averting from Wells and to his father, although the anger stayed with her, it was Jaha’s fault her father was dead too. 

“I’m sure you’re all afraid and confused, but allow me to explain” he pauses, taking a quick breath before speaking again. “We are sending you all down to the ground because your abilities make you...expendable”

Clarke instantly feels the heat drain from her body, and could hear her heartbeat pounding like drums in her ears. abilities, he had said. She looked cautiously around the ship, almost everyone’s attention was directed to the screen, although they all had faces similar to Clarke’s, coated with fear, confusion, seemed to be frozen in shock.

“The cause of all of your developments has not been found, so there is no way to protect other members of the Ark from you’re abilities. We’ve been handling the problem the best we could until we got a new idea of how we can deal with all of you. The Arks oxygen levels are dropping at an alarming rate, one we can’t hope to make it out of once the clock stops, which is why we’ve come to the conclusion, that Earth is the only option. Our studies showed that Earth's oxygen is indeed safe to breathe in, and although we planned on staying on the Ark for a while longer, that plan no longer applies. We’re sending you, all 100 of the ark members who developed superhuman abilities to the ground, to see if it’s survivable. Thanks to you, the last of the human race will have a chance at survival. Now, the wristband that is clamped around your wrists are used to monitor your vitals, no matter what you do, do not remove them. There are tents, water jugs and a few weeks worths of rations packed on the ship for you all to use. I have complete faith in all of you, may we meet again” and with that, the screen when dark. It only took a moment for everyone to realize what had been said, and what was going on before shit hit the fan.

“Oh fuck!” Someone shouted. “We’re fucking guinea pigs! The council is just dumping us on Earth, and are gonna sit back and watch us die!”

“God your dads a dick Wells!” Someone else shouted, the mindless insult causes a burst of slight laughter to break out amongst the kids, the comment just makes Wells's eyes roll.

Suddenly there’s a boy in Clarke’s face, a big grin plastered against his pale face, he had dark eyes and long dark hair that reached just below his chin. He had a fit build to him and seemed to be...floating.

“Hey, I recognize you! You’re that doctor girl, I’ve seen you around the medical ward, your mom's a doctor right?” He says, smile not leaving his face as he did so.

Clarke couldn’t find words to reply to that, how was he so casual in a situation like this? They were about to land on a planet that hasn’t had a human step on it in almost a hundred years.

“You should get back in your seat” Clarke decides to reply with. “We should be landing soon and not being in your seat could be fatal”

The boy just laughs, doing a quick summersault in the air before stopping and looking back towards Clarke.

“Wait” Wells speaks up, which causes an immature groan from Clarke. “The gravity should be working right now”

Clarke looked to Wells, then back at the boy, realization that Wells was right made her head spin. The boy smiles and folds his arms over his chest. 

“The names Finn, but people call me spacewalker for a reason. According to the chancellor, everyone on the ships like me. So blondie, what’s your talent?”

Clarke didn’t know what threw her off more, the ridiculous nickname, or the question. If Finn was right...and everyone on here was like Clarke, that meant she wasn’t the only one like her...it also meant the council knew all along, they knew of this strange anomaly that was occurring on the ark and said nothing. But that wasn’t Clarke's biggest concern no, what worried her the most was...

If everyone on this ship was like Clarke, this already deadly mission just got a whole other risk factor to it.

Before Clarke could even consider what she was going to say to Finn, the Dropship is nearly ready to land, or presumably, that’s what happened because Clarke's head is suddenly slammed backward, which makes her groan as stars dance around her vision. The whole ship shakes, she couldn’t see Finn because her eyes were currently squeezed shut, she by the sound of his surprised yelp, he probably fell into something. After another few minutes of shaking, the ship finally lands, which sends jolts of pain running up Clarke's body. 

Clarke stays in her seat for a moment, allowing the shock of the fact she just landed on Earth, a place she had been dreaming about since she was a young girl, with people like her. Suddenly another wave of realization washed over her and turned her head to Wells, who quickly caught her stare and looked over.

“You’re like me” Clarke breathed, not sure how to feel about this information.

Wells stares at her for a moment, before sighing under his breath. “I suppose so”

Clarke's jaw drops, her shock instantly replaced with anger. “And you never told me!? What? I share my biggest secret with you, and you never told me!? Why!” She shouted, unable to hold back her emotions. Any trust she had in Wells that she had left in her shattered, no, it was already shattered, now the pieces blew away. 

“No! No Clarke no! My ability didn’t develop until a few months ago! I wanted to tell you, Clarke, you’re my best friend and I wanted so badly to tell you, but you didn’t want to talk to me! You had absolutely no interest in seeing me, I wanted to tell you, Clarke, truly I did”

Clarke was taken back by Wells's confession. Clarke's ability had developed when she was thirteen....she was thirteen years old when she became a danger to society, a danger to everything and everyone she loved. Wells just got his ability a few months ago, although he was right, she didn’t want to talk to him, she still didn’t, but she felt some kind of pain in her stomach now that she knew Wells was like her as well.

She opened her mouth to say more when suddenly she heard a deep voice speak up

“Everyone calm down!” The voice shouted, although his voice didn’t waver, he sounded calm even though he shouted the demand.

Before Clarke realized what she was doing she undid her seatbelt and was making her way towards the noise. She could see someone standing next to the ship's door, hand hovering just above the lever that opens the drop ship door. Clarke's eyes widen, and she quickly makes her way towards the boy. She climbed down the latter that got to the lower level of the ship and pushed through the sea of bodies that were crowded around the door. “Stop!” She shouts, shoving her way to the front of the crowd. “The air could be toxic” the boy by the lever freezes, his eyes falling onto Clarke’s, who is now close enough to get a proper look of the figure. He had a lean, muscular build with an olive complexion. He had dark curls that fell across his forehead and around his ears. He had a sharp jaw, and piercing brown eyes, which were full of emotions, none of which Clarke could read. Clarke could see freckles painted across his annoying attractive face, and Clarke couldn’t help thinking they looked like stars. 

“If the airs toxic we’re all dead anyway” he snaps back, his tone did not hide the fact her comment obviously irritated him. Before Clarke could respond, someone from the crowd speaks up.

“Bellamy?” The voice asks, the shock she was feeling clear. Clarke was lightly pushed out of the way by a girl probably a year or two younger than herself, with long brown hair, pale skin and intense green eyes. The girl was looking at Bellamy with complete awe, Clarke's eyes shifted towards Bellamy, who wore a similar expression. “O?” He asks, and Clarke could see tears forming in the corner of his eyes. In a second, the girl, O, throws herself at Bellamy, who wraps the girl up in the tight hug, letting out a sigh of relief as he did so. “Oh my god Octavia I was so worried about you” he choked. “I was so worried about you!” Octavia replies, pulling away from Bellamy’s grasp. Octavia must’ve felt Clarke's eyes on her because she snaps her head back and says. “Do you mind? I haven’t seen my brother in months” 

Clarke’s jaw tightened, everyone was staring at the siblings, and now not just because they were standing in front of the door. 

Octavia Blake...Clarke remembers hearing that name float around the Ark for a while, it had created quite the conversation starter, the fact a second child was hiding under the Arks radar. She heard about their mother being floated for the crime of giving birth to an illegal second child, she never actually heard anything about her brother, Bellamy Blake, although her heart went out to him, it must’ve hurt...to have his family torn apart like that.

Torn apart over something that wasn’t even his fault...

“Care to do the honours?” Bellamy’s voice snaps Clarke out of her daze, and she watches as Bellamy gestures towards the lever, smiling softly at his little sister. Octavia nods eagerly, Bellamy takes a step back, allowing Octavia to step closer. She puts her hand on the lever and gives her brother a quick grin before pulling it. 

In an instant, Clarke's eyes are blinded by the light, she squints even though she doesn’t want to, afraid of missing out on something beautiful. 

The dropship door opens slowly, but when it finally does, Clarke feels the breath leave her lungs. 

“Oh my god” she mumbles, her eyes unable to take in all that was around her. The greens and blues were unlike anything she had ever seen, white clouds floated on the endless sky, which was so much more beautiful than Clarke could ever imagine. She could hear birds in the trees that surrounded the dropship, she took a breath of air, she wasn’t even outside the ship yet and it already smelt better than anything she had ever experienced before.

The younger Blake’s back was faced to Clarke, but she could see the quick moment of hesitation before she jumps off the ship, feet landing firmly on the soil of the earth. Clarke watches Octavia’s shoulder rise as she took a breath before shouting as loud as she possibly could 

“We’re back bitches!!!”

xxxxxxx

Clarke had only been on cloud 9 for about five minutes before the crushing realization that they were all alone and were forced to find ways to survive hit her in a wave of dread. Oh god there was so much they needed to do, Jaha had said there were tents, water jugs and a few weeks worth of rations on the ship, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t going to die in the next few days. She remembers what she had learned in Mr.Pikes earth skills class, the most important part of survival was shelter, they would certainly freeze tonight if they didn’t get those tents organized and assembled. Okay, that was an important task, the second key to survival is having enough water, which was something they didn’t currently have, but could easily obtain if they brought the water jugs to a nearby stream or body of water, and boil it over a fire to kill any bacteria. Alright, if Clarke could get a group of people to help set up tents, and another to go out to look for water and firewood, they should at least be set and somewhat comfortable for the night, which would be falling upon them quickly if they didn’t act soon. 

Clarke started back towards the dropship, which had landed in the middle of a clearing in the forest, thankfully, that meant they’d have flat enough ground to set up the tents. Luckily Clarke hadn’t wandered off too far, she had followed the sweet melody of a bird song, she had never heard anything like it, her history books said they could sing, but wow it was beautiful! 

She arrived at the dropships clearing and scanned around for any people who stayed back, rather than most of the 100 who ran off into the woods, craving freedom and all of the glory of the earth. She spotted a group standing off by the dropship, it looked as if they were all staring at something on the ground. Clarke made her way over to them and instantly realized they were all staring in awe at an anthill, which was covered in the crawly little colonizing bugs, Clarke had never seen a bug before in real life, but looking at them made her squeamish, just as they did when she looked at them in an old nature book. 

“Hey,” Clarke said, loud enough to them to realize her presence, for most turned to look at her. 

“We need to set up camp before nightfall, or else we have a high chance of dying from hypothermia” she stated, nodding her head towards the dropship. “Tents are in there, I’d appreciate the help. We also need to collect water and wood for a fire, so if anyone wants to do that, it would be a big help too” Clarke’s about to say more, when someone interrupts her.

“We’ve been here for what, ten minutes? Already done looking at the scenery princess?” A voice mocked. Clarke turned to the side to see Bellamy Blake standing beside her, he stood up straight, arms folded over his chest. “What?” Clarke scoffed as she copied his stance. “You heard me, tents can be set up later, let the people enjoy themselves for a minute before they’re thrown back into yet another life of labour and rule-following,” Bellamy says, smirking down at Clarke, who now realizes how much taller he is than her. “You have to be kidding me” Clarke replies, rolling her eyes at Bellamy’s comment. “The suns going to set soon idiot, without a fire we won’t be able to see our own hands, much less set up tents” she snapped back, anger rising to her face as she spoke. Bellamy’s smirk only grew, which made Clarke clench her fists to her sides. “What’s so funny?” She asks, trying hard to keep her voice calm. Bellamy laughs a little and shrugs “nothing princess, just don’t remember the election that made you the new chancellor” 

Clarke's jaw dropped at the comment, unable to understand Bellamy’s insults or his terrible perspective on this whole situation. This time it’s Clarkes turn to laugh “are you serious right now? Do you seriously think I’m trying to what-boss you around? I’m not, I’m trying to get ourselves prepared for nightfall. And besides, I don’t recall talking to you in the first place Blake, sticking your nose into other people’s business seems like a very chancellor-y thing to do though” Clarke retorts, already tired of Bellamy’s Blake’s incredibly irritating attitude. 

Bellamy still didn’t respond to her insults, instead, he just shrugged at her. “Alright alright, I hear you loud and clear. Setting up camp would be beneficial to the survival of our people now, wouldn’t it? I have an idea! How about we let the privileged do something for once then hey?” Bellamy mused, cocking his head to the side as he spoke.

That completely knocked Clarke off guard, she wanted to come up with a response but came up short. Not so luckily, Clarke could see Wells standing behind Bellamy, an angry expression painted across his face. “Hey Blake, it’s just some tents, I think you’ll survive to have to spend a few minutes setting up the place you’ll be sleeping in”

“Right, sorry. You know, if I wanted to be talked down by a Jaha who thinks he’s clever, I would’ve stayed on the Ark” Bellamy pauses, clicking his tongue. “Oh wait, I couldn’t have. I was drugged and strapped down to a hunk of metal, and forced to come to this planet in the first place, no thanks to your father” Bellamy says cockily, although Clarke could hear the bitterness in his voice.

“Looks like the suns gonna be setting soon, like the princess and chancellor junior should start camp soon, it’d be a real shame if we all died of hypothermia” and with that, Bellamy nods his head to the original group of people Clarke had been talking to, and swaggered away, hands in his jacket pockets, dark curls bouncing on his head as he strutted away. 

Clarke clenched her teeth angrily, she tried to see the best in people, she often gave them the benefit of the doubt. Clarke was quick to trust people, and more often than not believed people’s intentions were pure, or there was more to someone than who they seemed.

None of that applied to Bellamy Blake, it was as if he crushed all of Clarke's morals with the bottom of his leather worn-out combat boots that helped him walk away from the dropship, head held high. 

Clarke had only been on earth for about twenty minutes, and she already met someone she absolutely hated.

God that Bellamy was a jerk, and to think she had found him mildly attractive when she first laid eyes on him. The thought already making Clarke sick, no way in hell would she be attracted to an asshole like that. 

Bellamy was right about one thing though, the sun would be setting soon, with her hands clenched to her sides, back facing Wells, yet another person on this planet she couldn’t stand, and started walking to the dropship, if she was going to have to set up all these tents by herself, then she’d do it before the sun came down, Clarke may have been more fortunate than others on the Ark, she knew that for certain, but another thing she knew was that she couldn’t stand people talking down to her, along with the certainty that this princess could handle herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the bellarke slow burn begins :) as you can see I’ve already changed up the beginning, for I want Clarke and Bellamy’s rivalry to already get kicked into action, I also want Clarke to dislike Bellamy more then she did it the show, just so the road to the endgame is much for slow & satisfying;) from now on I’ll be writing events that I think fit the story line and will be exciting to read, so expect the unexpected! Also next chapter will get into everyone’s powers, which I’m hyped about! 
> 
> Thanks for all your support! Be kind be well  
> <3


	3. Earth skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is introduced to other members of the 100, some of which realize a shocking new discovery about the place they now call home 
> 
> Murphy’s backstory is changed up in this fic, he’s the only one who was a criminal prior to them being sent to the ground ! (So far) Hope you enjoy the new relationships in this chapter, I was playing around with a certain duo I never imagined I would write scenes for

Clarke groaned as she sank to the floor, her legs too tired to hold her own weight. She looked down at the watch clamped around her wrist, it gave her a warm feeling, imagining all the countless times she had seen her father checking the time, such a thoughtless action for him, but somehow staring at the glass of the watches face gave her comfort.

12:39 in the morning, wow it took much longer to set up the medical tent than anticipated. After the eldest Blake demanded Wells and her were to set up the tents, Clarke got right to work. She absolutely hated the fact she was doing what that jerk had told her too, but at that point, she didn’t really have much of an option, so Wells and herself spent the next three in a half hours setting up the tents, thankfully many members of the 100 came along and asked if they needed assistance, Clarke pretty much begged them to go find fire and water, thankfully, they were excited to get the chance to be helpful, while exploring the new terrain at the same time. The Ark had given them 65 tents, so lots of people had to share, to Clarke's surprise, many people wanted to. Clarke not being one of them, so to her enjoyment, she was able to have her own tent, which was a huge relief. Clarke had also found the Ark had sent down sleeping bags, which was another huge relief, even with the tents it still would’ve been freezing when the sun went down, so thankfully lots of members of the 100 were already off to bed, wrapped up in their sleeping bags (which luckily they weren’t expecting them to share since there was enough for everyone) 

Meanwhile, Clarke had taken it upon herself to use one of the tents to set up a medical tent, since she was absolutely positive they would need it. The Ark sent a pretty sorry excuse for a med kit with them, but at least it was something she supposed. The tents had all been set up about two hours ago, and after Clarke had double-checked to make sure fire was going and water was boiling, she grabbed the medical kit and set up the med tent, which was pretty pathetic if she was being honest, but again, at least it was something. 

When Clarke was finally finished organizing pills, separating the bandages from the gauze, and making mental notes of all the supplies she needed, and what she thought she would be able to find out in the woods tomorrow morning, she decided it was time to head back to her own tent, and get some well-deserved rest, her body definitely needed it if it was going to be another long day of work, which she assumed it would be, considering her current situation.

Clarke yawned into her hands and exited the med tent, carefully closing the flap of the tent behind her, and making her way to her own tent. The fire was in the middle of the camp, and it was huge, it illuminated just the right amount of light that Clarke was able to see where she was going, thankful to know she wouldn’t die on her very first day tripping over something or falling into a river. The tents were set up in a semi-circle around the dropship, with the fire in the middle, so everything was very easy to get to.

All in all, Clarke was feeling pretty proud of herself, especially her apparent ability to completely ignore the fact everyone else at camp could be just as, if not more dangerous than she is...although she sincerely doubted that one.

Well, she was doing well at ignoring it until she felt a tap on her head, which made her yelp from surprise.

“Sorry! Didn’t mean to scare you!” Someone says as they laugh to themselves. Clarke turns around quickly, but no one there. 

“Up here,” the voice says. Clarke looks up and sighs under her breath when she sees Finn hovering above her. Clarke scoffs, rolling her eyes as she folded her arms over her chest. “Finn, wasn’t it?” She asks. Finn nods “that’s me, don’t remember catching your name”

“That’s because I didn’t throw it” Clarke replies, too tired to partake in a normal conversation right now. Finn just laughs as she walks away from him. He flies after her as if he was Peter Pan or something. Clarke turns to talk to him but doesn’t get the chance.

“Ah” Clarke groaned, rubbing her head lightly. She had been so focused on Finn she hadn’t realized she was about to walk into someone before it was too late. 

“Fuck, don’t you watch where you’re going!?” A voice groaned angrily. 

“Hey, it was an accident, no need to be such a dick” Finn growls, the flirtatious tone he had spoken with instantly replaced with anger. 

“Fuck off Collins, wasn’t talking to you was I?” The unfamiliar voice snapped. Clarke looked up from the floor at the voice, who seemed to have quite the mouth on him. In front of her stood a boy her age, he had a built build to him, not as much as Bellamy, but a little more so than Finn. He was fair-skinned with angry blue eyes and short brown hair which was cut so his hair was parted to the side. He had a scowl across his face which made Clarke's stomach turn. 

“Ignore John, he’s an idiot and a jerk,” Finn tells Clarke, who’s eyes were glued to Johns. 

“It’s Murphy,” John says, directing his gaze away from Clarke and to Finn. Finn cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. “Why? Too cool for your first name or something?” Finn asks.

“Haha, no. There’s another John at this camp, so I’ll go by Murphy” John Murphy states. 

Clarke forces herself to hold back a laugh, two Johns at one camp!? What are the odds of that? 

“Murphy, John, I don’t really care, just screw off,” Finn says shrugging, clearly not as afraid of Murphy as Clarke was, although it was clear they knew each other prior to this conversation.

Murphy scoffs but starts walking away, purposely hitting Clarke's shoulder with his as he passes. Clarke groans, but she knows it’s a waste of time to argue with the boy, so she sighs with annoyance and starts walking forward, wanting to get away from Murphy as quickly as possible.

“Hey princess,” Murphy says, which makes Clarke’s blood boil, Bellamy was going around spreading that stupid nickname, making her dislike him even more.

Clarke turns her head to look at Murphy, who was smirking at her. “Missing something?” He asks, flashing Clarke an object he held tightly in his right hand.

It took a moment for Clarke to see what he was holding, but when she does she can’t stop herself from lunging at Murphy.

“Give that back!” She demands. Murphy steps to the side as she jumps at him, her father's watch dangling from his grasp.

“Oh, this thing? You want it, princess?” He coos, teasing Clarke as if she was a puppy and the watch was a bone. He put the watch just in front of her face, then yanked it away before she could snag it, laughing to himself as if embarrassing her was the most enjoyable activity he could possibly be doing, and by the way, he was smirking at her, it quite possibly was. 

Suddenly Finn tackles Murphy, and the two boys go tumbling to the ground. “Give her the damn watch John!” Finn shouts, pinning Murphy to the ground by mounting him. Murphy’s head was on the ground, but he looked up at Finn with the same expression he had when he was taunting Clarke. “What watch Collins? The one on her wrist?” He asks. 

Finn turns to look at Clarke, still sitting on top of Murphy, his shirt collar gripped tightly in his hand. Clarke looked down at her wrist and gasped, the watch was back, clasped around her wrist and completely unharmed, other than the greasy fingerprints on the glass face. Clarke and Finn both snapped their heads back to Murphy, who was cackling to himself. “I’ve got some new tricks up my sleeve since we last met huh?” Murphy asks, smiling cockily up at Finn. “How’d you do that? What can you do, teleportation?” Finn asks although he was deadly serious, the question was so ridiculous Clarke had to hold back a smile, god the way her world flipped upside down so quickly.

“A great thief never reveals their secrets!” Murphy exclaimed excitedly. “Now please, get off me Collins, you’re sitting on my dick” Clarke could see Finns face redden as he scrambles to get off of Murphy, the comment apparently catching him off guard. Again Murphy snickers as he stands back up, brushing some of the dirt off his pants as he grins, Clarke had only known Murphy for about five minutes, but she could instantly tell he was excellent at pushing peoples buttons. 

“Well I’d like to say it was a pleasure meeting you princess, but John Murphy never lies,” he says just as cockily as he has been for the entire argument.

Clarke rolls her eyes and scoffs “can’t say you’re much of a riot yourself John” she retorts, smirking when Murphy rolls his eyes. 

“Alright, see you around princess” he hissed the last word, clearly trying to get a final poke in before he walks off, she hates that he gets the satisfaction of her clenching her jaw at him, she just couldn’t stand that name! 

“Goodnight Finn,” he says, and Clarke could swear he meant it, the tone in his voice was much calmer and less sarcastic than it had been seconds ago, or that could just be here. Finn just groans under his breath as Murphy walks off, humming to himself as he turned to the left. Clarke and Finn watched in silence as Murphy entered a tent, she could see him struggle to close the tent, which made her laugh. When the tent flap stopped flapping, she turned towards Finn, suddenly not so tired she felt the need to storm away from him. 

“What was that all about?” She asks him, raising an eyebrow. Finn shoots Clarke a look, which makes her raise her hands up. “Just asking! You two know each other?” 

“Do you really wanna hear this story? It’s really not very interesting” Finn shrugs. 

“You don’t know what I find interesting or not, I’m all ears, what was it you said they called you? Spacewalker?” 

Finn rolls his eyes “Fine, fine. we did, know each other. John and I were...friends when we were younger. John was always a troublemaker when he was young, snapping at teachers, getting in fights, stealing. But as he got older, he got...I don’t know, worse? I knew his family life wasn’t great but he didn’t talk about it. He got more and more closed off and more or less stopped talking to me. I got pissed he was ignoring me, one thing leads to another and we were pretty much fighting all the time. Eventually, I gave up trying to get through to him, if he didn’t want to talk to me, he wouldn’t, and so I didn’t bother anymore. We stopped talking, and our friendship just crumbled altogether, it was really a big fight that caused it, more like we were creating cracks in our friendship, little ones at first, but as time went on the cracks got bigger, and none of us were willing to put it back together, that much was clear. Although one day he wasn’t at school, so I went by his place to give him the assignments that had been given out that day but he wasn’t home. I thought it was weird, but I left it. The day turned into a week, and it was three months before I realized John had been arrested. He was caught stealing is what I heard, which would make sense, but I haven’t seen him since then. Well, since today” Finn explained, his hands buried in his pockets and his face scrunched together which made it look like he was eating something sour. 

Clarke waited a moment before speaking up. “I know what it feels like to lose someone you were close with” Clarke says. “Not exactly the same situation, but I get it” 

“You and Wells?” Finn asks quietly. Clarke hesitates, he must’ve heard her argument with Wells on the dropship. “Yeah” is all she manages to say back. Finn sighs sadly but replaces his grim look with a grin. “Well, it’s pretty late, see you tomorrow Clarke” Finn smiles. Clarke smiles back, about to wish him goodnight as well, when she sees his wristband. 

“Hey wait,” she says, grabbing his wrist with her left hand, making sure her right is behind her back. 

“Were you trying to take this off?” She asks, staring at the scratches that covered the metal cuff. Finn looks down at the band then back at Clarke and shrugs. “Maybe” 

Clarke drops his arm and clenches her jaw. “Those are the only way the ark has contact with us, the only way they know we’re still breathing. If you take that thing off, they’ll think you’re dead and they won’t come down!” She shouts, the quick moment she had just had with Finn was now soured. “Aren’t there people on the Ark you care about? She asks. His eyes aren’t looking at her and he’s shuffling on his feet awkwardly. Clarke just scoffs and waves her hand in the air. “Whatever” Clarke sighs. “Just...keep your wristband on, okay Finn?” She asks, trying to soften her voice. 

Finn stays silent for a moment but eventually rolls his eyes and nods. “Yeah, okay princess,” he says. Clarke punches him in the shoulder lightly. “Not you too,” she says jokingly, even though the nickname really did bother her. 

“Night Finn,” Clarke says with a smile as she walks past Finn. “Night” 

Clarke walks back to her tent with her hands in her pockets and a smile on her face

xxxxxxxx  
Clarke had been completely unaware Bellamy had heard some of Clarke and Finn's conversation through the thin walls of his tent which they happened to be standing by when they spoke. A sly smile spread across his face as an idea came to mind, with that, he rested his head on his arm and pulled the sleeping bag up to his neck, the girls he had had in his text had left hours ago so they could actually get some sleep, now Bellamy was alone, the relief of creating a plan for his sister and his safety, and the silence of the camp soothed him into a restless slumber.

xxxxxxxxx

Clarke woke with a start, her heart was racing and she was drenched in a cold sweat. She gasps for breath, staring at the front of her tent as she tried to collect herself.

“Just another nightmare” she mumbles to herself as she runs her hands down the side of her face, shaking her head. “Just another nightmare....”

Clarke’s slumbers were often disrupted by vivid memories of her father's death, of him being dragged away and floated in front of her. Her own screams echo in her mind as she tries to fall asleep, the memory of her father's death replaying over and over on a torturous loop. Or sometimes she’ll dream about events that haven’t happened yet but are positive they will eventually.

“I don’t have time for this” she sighs, dragging herself out of the sleeping bag, goosebumps instantly cover her bare skin as she’s exposed to the chilly morning air. She picked the jacket that had came to earth with her up off the floor and pulled her arms through it, the jacket was cold, but she’d be much colder if she were to leave it in here. Her long blonde curls were a tangled mess, so she pulls the hair out of her face and ties it back in a probably incredibly messy braid. Once her hairs out of her face she puts on her boots and makes her way outside, ready for another long day. 

She walks outside, making sure to close the tent flap before heading off to find others. She didn’t need to walk very far to hear someone shouting, and didn’t take very long to instantly recognize who it was. 

“You really think the Ark is going to let us live when they come down here!?” She hears the voice shout. “They were locking us away, killing us and making it look like an accident because they were afraid of us! Afraid of what we can do. Do you really think they’ll be happy to live with us when they come down? Do you think they’ll just change their opinions on us? Because I fucking don’t!” Bellamy Blake says sternly, she could almost feel his anger, even when she couldn’t see him at the moment.

Shivers ran down Clarke’s spine, and the hair on the back of her neck stood on edge. “What?” Clarke whispers under her breath as she stops walking to allow Bellamy’s words to sink in. Locking them away? Killing them? No no no...that didn’t seem right, could it? 

Up until yesterday, Clarke thought she was the only one with these strange abilities that just appeared one day out of nowhere, the only people who knew were her parents and Wells. Before yesterday, Clarke had thought herself and the people who knew were keeping a secret, hiding her terrible curse from the council, afraid of what they may do to her in they discovered what she is. 

But turns out....there were others like her, and the council knew. They knew there were people with abilities walking amongst the Ark...if what Bellamy Blake was saying was true, she was right to keep it a secret...if someone had found out...they would’ve killed her..just as she suspected. 

They were going to kill all these kids...until they made the decision to send them down here instead. 

Clarke didn’t know how to feel about this new information...she was angry, she was terrified and she was hurt...but she can’t let Bellamy convince them they don’t need the Ark when they do. Besides, it was the council that did this to them, the rest of t members of the Ark are innocent, some of their friends and family are down here with her, she knows for certain they want to see some members of the 100 again.  
Clarke swallowed back all the emotions was she currently feeling and headed towards Bellamy. As she got closer she could see he had quite the show going on, looks like the majority of the camp was listening to him fume. 

As Clarke got closer, she realized ranting wasn’t the only thing Bellamy seemed to be doing, when her eyes fell on the blade in his hand and a girl's arm in the other her eyes widened. Before she could say anything, her wristband was falling into the fire. The girl grinned at Bellamy, who smiled back at her. “Whatever the hell we want,” he says slyly, dropping the girl's arm. “Next?”

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing!?” Clarke shouts, shoving past the crowd so she’s now standing over Bellamy, who was sitting on the ground beside the fire, blade still in hand. Bellamy looks up at Clarke and smirks, which makes Clarke's insides turn. He clicks his tongue and slowly gets up off the ground. He was now towering over Clarke, hands in his pockets and a cocky smile on his face. 

“Hey princess, decide to join the party?” He asks, tilting his head to the side. Clarke ignored his enraging comment and shouts. “What are you doing! How could you be so stupid!?” 

Bellamy looks at her and laughs. His eyes fall away from hers and towards the crowd of mostly wristband-less kids. “How could I be so stupid? How could you be so stupid! You think just because mommy is liked by the council they’ll let you live? They’re afraid of us! They wanted us dead, and I personally don’t think they’re minds have changed just because we’re here and we’re alive!” Bellamy shouts.

“Well, they don’t know we’re alive now because of you! They think we’re dying”

“Good! That’s what we want them to think! If they don’t come down, we’re safe”

Clarke can’t believe the words coming from his mouth, she shook her head angrily. “Don’t you all have family and friends up there? People, who love you?” She asks desperately, turning her head towards the crowd. 

When she gets no answer, she clenches her jaw and turns back to Bellamy, the anger rolling off her in waves. “You won’t get away with this”

Bellamy smirks at her, he leans closer, their faces almost touching. Heat instantly rushes to her face, because she was so mad, she tells herself quickly. Bellamy doesn’t say anything for a moment, his dark eyes staring into hers, the smirk on his face never falling away. “I already have princess” he whispers to her, keeping his face close for another moment before pulling away, turning his head back the crowd. 

“Alright! Looks like we still got some wristbands to remove, come forward and I’ll take it off for you” He tells the crowd. Many teenagers step forward, and Clarke’s left standing completely baffled, how could he move on from that conversation so quickly? She guessed he was that confident in himself and wasn’t at all bothered my Clarke’s confrontation. It doesn’t matter though, he didn’t scare her.

She turns and starts walking away, biting her tongue so hard she tasted blood after she heard Bellamy shout. “Later princess!”

xxxxxxxxx

Deciding she had enough of Bellamy’s attitude for the day, and deciding she’d do what she could for the people of the earth right now, she came up with the idea to go on a hunt for plants that would be helpful to have around the medical tent, she remembers reading an article about them, so maybe if she was lucky she’d be able to identify some, besides, even if she didn’t find any, she could definitely use the break. 

As she was about to leave camp, Finn shouted her name. Clarke turns to the direction of his voice and saw him walking towards her with two other boys their age. One was fair-skinned, tall and scrawny, with messy dark hair and a pair of goggles on his head, the other was Asian, had dark short hair, and very soft kind eyes. Both wore big smiles on their faces. “Where are you going?” Finn asks.

“I was about to go off to see if I can find some plants that would be useful to keep around in the med-tent, just in case” Clarke replies. Her mention of plants made the boy to Finn's left smile grow. “I’m great with plants! I’ll go with you” he says. He then puts his hand out in front of him, still smiling. “I’m Monty Green” 

Clarke shakes his hand, giving him a small smile back. “Clarke Griffin, and alright, the more the merrier I suppose” 

“We’re coming too!” The boy to Finn's right beams. “I don’t really know anything about plants, but I’d be down to go exploring, haven’t really had a chance to look around yet” he muses, then adds. “The names Jasper Jordan by the way” 

“Alright then, Monty, Jasper and Finn, you can all come along, but make sure we stay close to each other, I’m sure it’ll be easy to get lost” Clarke sighs, she didn’t mind the company, considering she didn’t actually have any friends yet and she wouldn’t make making some, she was just tired from her crappy sleep that night and the exhausting conversation with Bellamy.

“Count me in too!” Another voice beams. The four turn their heads to the side to see Octavia Blake walking towards them. Clarke’s stomach dropped, Octavia had snapped at Clarke yesterday which turned her off a little, also, if she was even half as irritating as her older brother, Clarke would have some problems.

“Okay, make that five!” Jasper says excitedly, which earns a smile from Octavia. Octavia then turns to Clarke with a grin. “So, what are we looking for?” She asks. Clarke blinks “plants that can be used for medical treatment or anything along those lines” she explains.

“Alright, I’m game, don’t really know anything about plants, but I do know I’m super bored hanging around here, so I’ll help the best I can,” Octavia says.

“Oh..okay..well then, looks like we’re ready to go, follow me,” Clarke says, ready for Octavia to make some rude insult or joke, when she doesn’t, and Clarke looks over her shoulder to see the four were following her into the woods, she felt the nerves she had been feeling moments ago melt away a little. 

They had only been walking for about five minutes before Jasper spoke up. “So guys, what kind of ability do you have?” his voice is so casual and kind, but it couldn’t stop the cold feeling that washed over Clarke. She froze for a moment, the sudden question throwing her off, but then continues forward, hoping the others will just assume she didn’t hear them.

No way was Clarke telling them what kind of ability she possessed, it already hurt enough when she caught her parents staring at her in fear, it would break her if anyone else looked at her like that...she didn’t want people to be afraid of her...even though she was afraid of herself.

“I don’t know what the scientific name for it is, but plant manipulation!” She hears Monty explain. “Plant manipulated? So you can make plants just like...appear?” Octavia asks. 

Monty pauses before answering “sadly no, but if there’s a seed already in the ground I can make it grow. I can make any plants grow to the biggest size they can be, I can also manipulate how they grow, so I could cause them to trip someone or wrap themselves around someone’s leg like in one of those old movies! I’ve only ever tried on Jasper when he volunteered though, so I’m not actually sure how helpful it would be in the face of danger” Monty says.

“And I’ve got teleportation!” Jasper says excitedly. Clarke couldn’t help but to smile to herself, Monty and Jasper seemed to be happy with their abilities, even though they almost cost them their lives.

“And you’ve seen mine, I’ve got gravity manipulation. I can make myself fly, and other objects around me, although making a bunch of things levitate at once is really draining, so I prefer to just use it on myself” Finn says. “What about you Octavia?” He asks when he’s done.

Clarke waits for Octavia’s response, she had to admit hearing about everyone else’s abilities was interesting, and so far, all were significantly different from her own.

“Umm” Octavia starts. “ it’s uh..it’s kind of hard to explain” Clarke almost didn’t catch her sentence because she mumbled it. It was obvious Octavia just didn’t want to share what her ability was, which was completely understandable.

“Ooo is it something cool?” She hears Jasper ask. “Is is breathing underwater? That seems like it’d be pretty neat” he asks again.

Again Octavia doesn’t respond, instead, she decides to put Clarke on the hot seat. “Clarke, what can you do?” She asks.

Clarke groans under her breath, thanks for throwing me under the bus like that Octavia, she thinks to herself. But before she can think of some bullshit lie or stall, she hears Jasper exclaim.

“Look at that!” He shouts. Clarke had been so focused on the conversation, she didn’t realize they were walking towards a river. The land dipped quite drastically, so if one of them fell the fall would be very painful. Across the river looked identical to the side they were on, the trees were tall and lush, Clarke watches as leave fall and allow themselves to get carried away by the breeze, although there is one thing that sticks out, a huge rusted sign that was probably as tall as Clarke lay up against a tree. Clarke walked closer towards it, trying to get a better look. There were words written in white on it, but Clarke wasn’t able to read them.

“Let’s go!” Jasper beams, excitingly running up to the edge. “Hey! Wait!” Clarke shouts, running after him. “Careful Jasper, if you fell in the river could sweep you away, plus you’d probably break something in the fall” 

Jasper clearly wasn’t listening, because he was scrambling towards a vine that was hanging from a tree, who’s rooting were curled along the side of the cliff.

“Jasper I really don’t think that’s a good idea,” Clarke says, cringing as she watched Jasper adjust his grip on the vine.

“I think it’s a great idea! Go, Jasper!” Octavia cheers, still a few feet behind. Clarke could see Jaspers face redden, but Octavia’s praise only made the determination in him burn brighter. 

“I’ll be fine! We are on an adventure right?” He grins.

“No!” Clarke exclaims, but it’s didn’t matter, Jasper had already jumped off the ledge, shouting excitedly as the vine swung him across. He let go just in time, Clarke cringed again as he tumbled to the ground, but he quickly stands up and cheers. The three cheer back and Clarke can’t help but to join in as Jasper lifts the rusted sigh up above his head and beam up at them. 

“Nice one Jasper!” Octavia, who was now standing beside Clarke shouts. Jaspers still smiling, and Clarke could see Finn making his way towards the vine in the corner of her eye. Before she could say anything, the sound of something slicing the air cuts her off, then the sound of Jasper scream makes her forget what she was going to say altogether. 

“Jasper!!” The four scream, looking in horror at the spear that had engraved itself in Jasper Jordan’s chest. Dark liquid seeped from the wound, already soaking his shirt with blood. Clarke watched Jaspers's eyes roll up and she feels a surge of panic course through her veins.

With a shaky breath, Clarke slowly turns her head to the three, who are all standing in complete shock and fear. They glance over at Clarke, who stares back at them anxiously.

“We’re not alone”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make my chapters longer! So they’ll be twice the length cause I’ll be combining two chapters into one :)
> 
> Also what did you guys think of this chapter? A lot happening, but next chapters gonna be more intense, I’m excited 
> 
> See you in a few days! 
> 
> Thanks for the all support <3  
> Be kind be well


End file.
